Death in Darkness
by Miss Saiko
Summary: Saiko is a young vampiress who has fallen for a soul of the living. Her love is Sesshomaru, and Sire, Yazzen. Once she finally realizes her restrictions of love, she flees him, and returns to her sire. One shot.


Alright, so you all know whats going on...XDD ...

Basicaly what the rp plot was, was that saiko, ( A vampire) Falls in love with Sesshomaru. -- Eh, I know cheesy. but anyways. He has fallen for her aswell I guess, but she ends up leaving him, due to her not being alive XD;; SO...this is just a smll scene...don't know why I'm posting this..but oh well...--;

Night by Death  
Having finally fed, I walked my way through the black forest, making my way through the newborn shadows. My mind raced back to the previous events which had taken place but minutes ago. Rejection is what I gave him, telling him the truth, which only held its thick meaning. His face still runs through my mind, twisted with hurt and rejection. I could only looked away shyly. I had nothing to say but what I had come to say. I apologized…and he said nothing. He grabbed for my arm as I walked past, but I was gone before he could fully turn around. A crimson tear was all I shed. Knowing that in death, I would watch over him and his life. He will take a mate, and she will bare him children. Heirs of the western lands. Something I can not do. Her skin will be warm, as mine was cold to the touch. It will be the color of life, to where mine is white and the tint of death. When she walks past roses, they will not writher, or past pure water, it will not freeze. She will not take life…to support her own. Yes….it truly is better that I realized what was best for him, and that I left for the both of us. I knew it was only a silly infatuation at most. Oh please let it be… As I walk on, another blood redtear slips down my cheek. I cannot go back to him either. My sire, mysecond love in death. He was all I had, and I rejected him cruelly as well. I did not think he needed…or wanted me. For he always made his way with his other vampiresses. Feeling alone I could not bare, so I grew cold towards him. How I miss him now. And I know he will most likely not take me back. So I will not ask. I finally realize where I'm standing. A field, where the moonlight, the only light my vampire being can bask in, floods over the small clearing. I drop to my knees. I weep for myself silently. Only because I have no one to weep for me. Looking down at my pale hands, I shift, sitting Indian style. Looking back up to the moon, I pause upon hearing a familiar voice. He has come for me again….even when I told him not to. He still comes.

" Why are you crying?" He asks. As I shift my eyes to the side, I bite my bottom lip. My sire…I see him cross his arms. He knows I went back to him….  
" Because I have made too many mistakes….in one night." I finally decide to say. I can hear him take steps closer, and I tense. He kneels behind me, wrapping his arms around me, finally speaking close to my ear,  
" My foolish Saiko…..have you finally accepted what I've been telling you all along?" I bite my bottom lip, placing my hands over his.

" I'm sorry…I have done so much wrong…" I say, turning in towards him. I now fear rejection. He pulls me over as he sits back, and I fall against him. Burying my face in hi shirt, bitting my bottom lip out of nervousness, I feel his hand run through my hair as he smiles and says,  
" My foolish Saiko…" he leans down, kissing the top of my head, and I stay still in his arms. His cold lips I can feel…and My hands move up, gripping his shirt only slightly.  
" As long as you now understand the laws of the living, and the restrictions of the dead… " He added. I nod my head once. And so this is how it will be. I will live my life in death, and watch those who live with life. I will stay with my sire, and ignore my jealousy of his absent lusts. I accept what he has turned me into, and be what I have become……This is all I have left…..he is all I have left….

:D This is all that is coming from this XDD --...But if I am beconed otherwise...Maybe..more..Oo;


End file.
